


Like A Virgin

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, F/M, First Time, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean and Sam rent a porno, except, Sam didn’t expect to see his brother performing on the screen. He couldn’t believe the length of Dean’s... scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Any DVD's mentioned are from my mind. None are real, or at least, I hope not...  


* * *

“If I knew you were going to be this way, then I wouldn’t have brought you!” Dean turned to his brother who couldn’t stop blushing. “And stop blushing, you’re 22, this should be nothing.”

 

“Not all adults go to porno shops,” Sam said looking away from the building named ‘Porn Haven.’

 

“Well, the name needs work, but there’s nothing wrong with it,” Dean sighed.

 

He didn’t even remember how they got here. Something about Sam admitting that he never watched porn, let alone go inside a porn shop or something like that. But Dean did remember that he laughed his ass off.

 

There were several arguments, though Dean still laughed as they had them. Now that he thought about it, the arguments kept popping up because Dean kept laughing. After much coaxing, Dean finally got Sam to a porn shop; he just didn’t think Sam would react this way.

 

With a shove, Sam was thrown inside the building, Dean on his heels. “It’s not that bad, Sammy.”

 

Sam didn’t even respond to Dean as he looked around the, not so fine, establishment. The shop was just a gigantic square with different DVD’s and toys lining the walls and racks. The few workers that were there were in the center surrounded by a counter with two registers.

 

“Where are you going?” Sam practically shouted when he noticed Dean leaving him.

 

“I’m looking around the store,” Dean answered. “You’re a big boy Sam, I think you can do it on your own. Think of it like when you’re alone in the shower, it’s all you.”

 

Sam blushed once more, but didn’t have time to argue as Dean turned on his heel and walked away. Sam stood in place, fidgeting a little, before he went to the opposite side of the room.

 

‘Double-Ended Dildo,’ Sam thought to himself. ‘Why would anyone want to…oh.’

 

Sam hastily walked from the toys section and went straight to the porn.

 

How did he ever let Dean talk him into coming here? All he wanted to do was enjoy a night off from hunting. It wasn’t everyday it happened, but Dean just couldn’t leave well enough alone. And now here Sam was reading a DVD box named, ‘Thrusted.’

 

It wasn’t until a second later that Sam realized he was looking in the gay porn section.

 

He quickly put the box down and walked deeper into the store. He looked across the room at Dean, who looked completely at ease. He apparently had no problem looking and messing with the toys.

 

On his way into the straight section, he passed by several kinds of lube. He didn’t know there were so many. And once again, as he looked toward his brother, Dean had no problem with picking up and sniffing the different products.

 

‘Thick and Twisted.’

 

‘Home Sweet Ho.’

 

‘Three Girls and a Guy.’

 

‘Mile High.’

 

The last title happened to catch Sam’s eyes. The first few DVD’s kinda scared him, especially since the one named ‘Three Girls and a Guy’ had a very provocative picture of three naked women straddling a man that was tied to a bed.

 

For some reason, the thought of being tied to the bed caused Sam’s stomach to clench, but he pushed that thought down when he noticed the movie ‘Mile High.’

 

The cover was actually very simple. It was just a woman dressed as a flight attendant sitting seductively in an airplane chair.

 

“Find one yet?” an annoyed voice called out from behind Sam.

 

He jumped at the voice, but calmed when he turned to see Dean already holding a paper bag. “What’s in the bag?”

 

“Just a few things, bought not rented,” Dean smirked. “Since you’re taking forever, I’ll be in the car waiting.”

 

Sam glared as Dean walked away and grabbed the ‘Mile High’ DVD. He blushed as he paid for the DVD, and quickly fled the store. Dean was waiting right outside, grinning as Sam buried himself in the chair and mumbled for Dean to speed away.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Next up, Dean and Sam watch the porn… More humor!


End file.
